Alone Together, We Dance
by misskoifishpony
Summary: Takes place right at the end of "Make New Friends But Keep Discord". When the music starts to play, Fluttershy and Discord dance at the gala. However, there is great magic when two powerful magical beings share in each other's joy. Cover art by LoveLizeSwe.


**Author's Note: MissKoi does not own MLP, for it belong to it's respective owners and creators. MissKoi also doesn't own the song "Shirawese No Arika" aka "Where Love is Hiding", for it also belongs to it's respective owners and creators. I'm using the English lyrics for this song, written by Iro Chan on Youtube, so I don't own the lyrics. I highly suggest you listen to this song before or during the reading of this fanfic.**

Discord and Fluttershy cheerfully enjoy the view of Pinkie Pie dancing around the bouncing yet smiling ooze.

"I told you that the Smoozenator liked to party." Discord commented to Fluttershy with a smirk.

Fluttershy giggles sweetly into her hoof, "I have a feeling that Pinkie found herself a new friend tonight."

"Seems like every pony is doing it these days."

"Hmmm. I wonder who started it all."

Discord turned his head to meet her gaze. Once the two friends looked at each other, they couldn't help but chuckle together. Fluttershy's laughter...simply ringed in his floppy ears. It seemed like it was just ages ago that he heard that sweet laughter. Discord found it strange how one little problem over Treehugger could make time seem to go on forever and fold over itself. As if he was encased in stone again. Either way, he was grateful to share in one of the best parts of their relationship...humor.

However, their laughter didn't last long and it was back to the awkward silence. Discord and Fluttershy were no longer thinking about the pink pony and the green blob on the dance floor. Fluttershy observed Discord in the corner of her eye. It seems like her friend wasn't having fun, and she didn't want that. After all that has happened tonight, Discord deserves to have some fun at the gala. But how was she going to do it? Her thoughts were interrupted by the music playing in the background. Looking back at the dance floor, she got an idea.

Meanwhile, Discord was trying to not look at his dear friend beside him. He wanted to break this tension between them and dance with her. But how was he going to do it? He figured he do it quickly and painlessly before he lost the nerve.

The two friends returned their gazes back at each other and asked at the same time, "Would you like to...?"

This caused them to both laugh at their harmonious outburst.

"Ladies first." Discord insisted with a smile on his face.

"Oh, um, okay. I was just wondering...if you...wanted to dance?"

"I would love to my dear." He responded with a warm and genuine smile on his face.

Fluttershy was so catch up in his smile that she didn't notice the Lord of Chaos quickly grabbing her by the hoof and flying her to the dance floor. "Let's go!" he exclaimed.

When they arrived in the middle of the dance floor, Fluttershy and Discord immediately faced each other. With bright smiles on their faces, they rocked their bodies to the bubbly pop music playing in the background. The two of them pumped their arms and forelegs into the airs and circled around each other in their smooth dance steps.

Soon, every pony was on the dance floor surrounding the two friends with their own dances moves. Applejack and Applebloom danced together holding each other's hooves, Rarity and Sweetie Belle were dancing ballet together, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were bobbing their heads like rock stars, Treehugger was swaying around like a seaweed in water with Pinkie Pie and Smooze, Twilight was dancing and laughing with Spike, and even Celestia was rocking out on the dance floor.

But soon, the jamming dance song ended and the music went back to classical yet quiet background noise. Every pony, including Fluttershy, were leaving the dance floor. Discord didn't want the dancing to end, it just got started.

With a snap of his tail feathers, a band appeared. On the drum set was Pinkie Pie, on the electric guitar was Rainbow Dash, on bass was Treehugger, and at the mic was the Smooze.

"Uuuhhh, what just happened?" Rainbow nervously while looking around the stage and her guitar, which she has holding with her left hoof and her right wing standing up.

While standing on her hind legs and holding the bass guitar with her front hooves, she commented "I don't know. But I'm seriously digging the musical vibes right now. Let us embrace ourselves in this cosmic moment and create auditory bliss."

"Huh?" Rainbow uttered in a confused tone.

"She said let's jam Rainbow!" Pinkie Pie chimed in.

"Hehe might as well since we're up here and all!" Rainbow chuckled.

Then, she started a slow yet meaningful pace with her guitar, making the song start out as a soft rock pop ballad. Soon,Treehugger and Pinkie Pie joined in but the drums and bass picked up the rock pop ballad's pace. Then, the three mares beautifully sang "Oooohh" together in the background of their instruments.

Discord smoothly took Fluttershy in one swoop and directed her back towards the center of the dance floor. "You can't leave yet my dear," he pointed out to her with a smile, "the band is just about to play a good one."

"But Discord," Fluttershy uttered in a hesitate tone, "it's a slow song."

"Oh, it's not that slow. It's still got a nice beat to it, so, I think we'll live."

Fluttershy was taken by surprise by Discord rising her up to her hind legs and holding both her front hooves. He extended his arms out, so that way, they can dance with some space between them. But the one detail she noticed above all else was how bright Discord's smile was when they started dancing like this. It made her eyes widen and wonder what's going through his head in this moment.

Despite dancing on her hind legs,Discord's dancing and swaying and swinging of her hooves made it easier to dance to this slightly upbeat song. She amazed on how gracefully they danced together to the music. Their little dance encouraged all the other couples to slow dance to the music as well.

The Smooze, with a soft reflective look on his face, brings his mouth close to the mic and sings in a dreamy male voice that can make any mare swoon...and can make every pony stare and look at him in awe...  
 _I walked ahead, steadily towards you_  
 _My wavering heart, it nervously beats_  
 _A warmth is soaking in from a light that's shining bright..._

"But...how? I..." Twilight stuttered as she gawked at the big green blob on stage with her jaw wide open.

"This night just keeps getting better and better, don't you think so? My young student?" Celestia whispered into her ear with a smile.

"Uh, yeah. Indeed, Princess. Always." Twilight answered nervously with a forced smile on her face. She even added an awkward chuckle at the end.

Fluttershy looked slightly over her shoulder to see who the singer was. She giggles once she saw who it was. She turned to Discord and happily told him, "My my, I wonder who gave Smooze the gift of song."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied with a playful smirk, "you don't know if Smoozie had a great singing voice to begin with. There's alot more to him than meets the eye, my dear Fluttershy."

Fluttershy laughed at Discord's reply, and that made the draconequus smile even more as he spin her around the center of the dance floor.

The song began to increase the speed of it's pace and matched the passionate climax in the Smooze's voice...  
 _You were the one who gave it life, oooohhhh!_

Then, the three mares sang with the musically talented Smooze...  
 _How much love do you believe_  
 _all these paths will lead right to us?_  
 _Inside our hearts that's overflowing_  
 _from the hope reborn from dust..._

As Discord twirled the little yet elegant pegasus on the dance floor, he placed his lion paw on her waist while holding her right hoof in his eagle claw. And Fluttershy, naturally placed her left hoof on his chest but close to the direction of his shoulder. Because the space between them diminished, they were able to move to the rhythm of the song with more ease and a little more harmoniously as a pair. With each step, their smiles grew brighter and warmer and their eyes began to sparkle.

Soon, the crowd's attention were on the draconequus and pony pair. The two creatures floated high above to the ceiling together. Discord and Fluttershy circled and swirled around one another, while still holding each other's hoof and claw.

The Smooze finished the song with...  
 _From now on our here and now are connected_  
 _My love only for you_  
 _Let's share this joy between us two!_

And as the song slowly ended with the faint sounds of the band's instruments, Fluttershy and Discord softly giggled together while still in the air. They gently pressed their foreheads together and shared the warmth in each other's joys. They closed their eyes and forgot all the woe that happened earlier thus evening. Their racing hearts were beating as one, and the two had never felt so close.

However, our couple didn't realized the glow underneath their eyes. Their chests were glowing of a soft yet vibrant white light. The glow almost outlined the shapes of hearts on each of their chests.

Discord grabbed Fluttershy by her armpits and swing her all around high above the ground below. This caused Fluttershy to laugh with optimism and cheer. The glowing from their chests increased in brightness and began to surround them completely. Soon, the two beings transform into shapes of pure white light. The two shapes of light twirled and caressed one another like two stream-line clouds finding one another in the sky. The two white light beings gracefully one emerge into one light, and once it did, the one giant light blinded every pony in the ballroom.

It took every pony a minute or so to re-adjust their eyes. And once they did, they saw some mysterious yet unconscious creature slowly floating from the high ceiling back to the marble floor.

"Fluttershy!" The Mane Five and Spike exclaimed as they ran to the past out creature on the floor. Celestia, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Maud, Treehugger, and the Smooze joined them.

When the group of friends arrive at the center of the ballroom, they noticed how the creature has a long serpent-like body like Discord's. It was wearing a beautiful peacock blue gown full and fluffy with peacock feathers. It was also wearing a peacock blue jacket with a light green ruffled top underneath it. But Twilight took notice how the creature had a long, furry, white, dragon-like tail with soft white tail fluff at the end of it. To Twilight, it looked alot like Discord's tail.

The creature began to stir and groan. It's groans sounded female. As the female creature carefully rose to her feet, she moaned while placing one of her hands on her forehead, "Ow, my head. I feel so dizzy...Strange, I don't feel dizzy."

As she pulled away her hand away, she was able to get a good look at it. It was a soft white lion paw. She then muttered to herself "Why is your paw...? Why is my paw...white?"

She looked over to her other paw and it was a soft white lion paw too. The creature gasped and looked down on her feet and they were two small white pony hind legs. She quickly smooshed the sides of her face with her paws and exclaimed "Discord?! Fluttershy?!"

With the snap of her fingers, she magically summoned a full length mirror. She was able to get a good look of her new outfit...and her new body. But she paid close attention to what her new face looked like. Her head and face had the same shape and frame of Discord's face and head, only it had a softer yet more feminine edge to it. On top of her head was a peacock blue top hat decorated with a green and yellow flower and a peacock feather. To match her all white face, she had white, Discord-like, floppy ears. Along with a long white neck. Instead of having one fang sticking out of her mouth, she had straight, pearly white pony teeth. She had sharp shaped eyes with stylized yet long eyelashes. Her left eye was teal, while her right eye was red and yellow. But her most prominent feature was her mane. She had a long, wavy, black and pink striped mane.

The female draconequus-like creature uttered aloud "Discord, we...Fluttershy, we're...GORGEOUS!"

Her tail wagged in excitement, a great big smile appeared on her face as she held the full length mirror close to her face. She proclaimed in her giddiness, "This has to be the best display of fusion magic that I've ever seen! Ha ha, remarkable!"

"Discord? Fluttershy?" The new fused creature turned around and saw Twilight behind her. The baffled unicorn then continued to ask, "Is that you?!"

"In the combined flesh, princess," the serpent-like animal answered in a confident tone. However, her tone quickly turned into a shy yet concerned one, "Twilight, it's us! What's going on? What happened to us?"

"I'll tell you what happened!" Rainbow angrily pointed out while entering into the space with Twilight and the new fused creature, "Discord is what happened! He used his chaotic magic to do this! Probably did it to make this night even more insane then it already is."

"As much as I want to take the credit for this, Dashie dear, but **I** had nothing to do with this." The fused creature retorted in a proper yet cocky tone.

 _To tell you the truth_ , Discord thought to himself in the fused body, _I have no idea what form of magic did all this_.

"He's right man," Treehugger smoothly added in, "I'm not getting chaotic vibrations from this. I'm seeing alot of pinks in your guys aura right now and it's like beauty manifestation."

"Um, pink?" The Fluttershy and Discord fusion said with a blush on her face, "Are you sure about that Treehugger?"

The blush on her face quickly vanished and the fusion creature added to her own conversation, "I don't get it. What does a pink aura mean?"

"Nothing!" She quickly told herself with the blush returning to her face.

"Ummmm...okay." Applejack commented in a hesitant yet awkward tone.

"Treehugger is right," Celestia explained to the group in a calm yet serene tone, "Discord's magic had nothing to do with this. It was a different kind of magic."

"What kind of magic has the power to do this, Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked her.

"That...I'm explain later Twilight." Celestia replied with a smile on her face.

"Huh?" was the only response that Twilight could think of in this moment with her mentor.

"I must say," Rarity casually commented, "despite the implications of the circumstance, I find their new form...and especially their new outfit...strangely yet simply divine."

With a quick dash, she jumped down to her knees and examined the bottom hem of their peacock dress, "I simply must know how this spell managed to tastefully woven peacock feathers into satin."

With a smile on it's face, The Smooze went up to the fused draconequus/pony and nuzzled it's face into their waist. The Fluttershy and Discord creature warmly smiled at The Smooze and gently petted it's head.

Pinkie Pie took her fused friend by surprise when she placed her front hooves on her chest and announced "I agree, you two look great together! How does feel Fluttershy? Discord? Dissyshy?! Naw, that's not right! Hmmm, oh I know! Discoshy! No wait, that's too retro. Argh! Help me out Maud."

With a straight yet expressionless expression on her face, she dryly replies "How about Fluttercord?"

"That's perfect! Fluttercord!" Pinkie Pie shouted while hugging around Fluttercord's neck.

"Flutter-cord?" The fusion named Fluttercord asked with her head titled to the side.

"Yeah, you know, Flutter like in Fluttershy and cord in Discord. It's the perfect name!"

"Fluttercord huh? Hmmm...that does have a nice ring to it." Fluttercord remarked while scratching her beardless chin. However, quickly after that, she timidly added "But Pinkie, it's not like we're a different person."

"Oh I know that, but naming things is just so much fun!"

"Alright every pony," Twilight sternly remarked, "we all had our...'fun'...but I think it's time for you two to defuse. Now."

"What?!" Fluttercord exclaimed, "But we just fused! We haven't had time to enjoy it yet. Not to mention...enjoy wearing a dress."

With a cheeky smile on her face, she spin and twirled in her dress and said "I can see why mares like wearing them so much, they're so much fun. Maybe I should wear them more often."

"No Discord, it's time for you and Fluttershy to..."

But Twilight's rant was interrupted by Celestia's golden slipper hoof gently touching her shoulder. Celestia reminded the young princess "He is right Twilight."

"Huh?!"

Then the rest of the Mane Five and Spike added to Twilight protest, "What?!"

"We should let Discord and Fluttershy enjoy this new experience. After all, tonight is the Gala. The night where memories are made and ponies share in precious moments together. Let them have their moment."

"But...But Celestia! What if...their new form is...dangerous?"

"Not worry, I've scanned their magical potential. It may be powerful and vast, but it is not dangerous."

"It's powerful you say." Fluttercord added in an eager tone. She played with her paws greedily like a little evil master mind. However, she retorted herself with "Discord!" and she slapped one of her own paws. This caused her to moan out "Ouch!"

"Why don't you two practice your new magic outside? It is such a lovely night, and the garden should give you plenty of space." Celestia suggested to Fluttercord.

"Really?", Fluttercord answered in disbelief. However, her disbelief didn't last long. She happily shook Celestia's front hoof and said "Thanks Tia!"

Fluttercord rapidly stopped herself and released Celestia's hoof, "I mean, thank you your highness."

Poof! Fluttercord left the group of friends without a trace. When the fused friend was gone, Celestia let out a light hearted giggle.

"Princess?"

The Sun Princess looked down and she her poor student confused and bewildered. She soothed the worrisome Twilight with, "Everything will be fine my dear student, you'll see."

"I know, it's just..."

"Tell me...what kind of magic did Shining Armor and Cadence use to expel the changeling invasion?"

Twilight was surprised yet taken back by thus question. Why did she ask something like this at such a random time? However, with the Princess, every question has a good reason.

"They...they used the magic of their love and the love for the ponies in Canterlot to drive them away. In other words, love magic. But what does...?"

"And what has Cadence told you about love magic?"

"She...she told me that love magic is powerful yet allusive. It has greater potential than dark magic, but it's harder to control unlike light magic. The reason why it's hard to control is because like love itself, love magic comes in many forms. Each bond is different, and love magic depends on the strength of their relationship and how much magic lingers in each of the two ponies. Not to mention that it depends on how the couple feels in the moment that the spell is casted. So, not one love magic spell is the same. They're all different...and unpredictable. But Princess Celestia...how does this relate to the problem at hoof?"

"Everything my dear student...because...you answered your own question."

Celestia walked away from the wide eyed and opened jaw Twilight. She disappeared into the chatty yet gossipy crowd.

The Mane Four and Spike surrounded Twilight, and it was Spike who had the first instinct to ask "What did she say Twilight? What did Princess Celestia say?"

With her mouth closed and her eye twitching, she uttered "Something...unbelievable."

* * *

Fluttercord appeared in the middle of the green yet dimly lit Canterlot garden. The animals were nowhere to be seen, however, you can still hear them scattering about in the bushes. The fireflies were everywhere tonight, and they looked like little lanterns in the night air. When Fluttercord saw the little little bugs flying around her nose, she smiled and laughed innocently at them. She began to chase them and play with them like a baby kitten. She let our basic instincts take over her previous thoughts.

After she was done chasing multiple fire flies deeper into the garden, she decided to run around on her hind legs and do cartwheels. This caused her laugh and grin even more. Surprisingly, her dress and jacket were very flexible and breathable. It was as if her outfit was part of her skin.

She felt so alive in that moment that her magic was rushing to her back. She stopped in the middle of her tracks when she felt something popping out from her spine. She looked over her shoulders and she saw...wings. Large, shining,see through, pink and blue butterfly wings.

"Well, whadda you know...Oh they're so beautiful!" Fluttercord told herself aloud.

"Let's test them out, shall we?"

With one giant flap of her new wings, Fluttercord was already high in the sky. High above the night clouds and high above the grand Canterlot castle. Despite her wings being so thin, they were incredibly strong and gave Fluttercord the ability to fly as swiftly as Rainbow Dash.

Fluttercord deeply enjoyed flying so fast and feeling the cool night breeze blowing through her mane and tail. When she saw some clouds ahead, she decided to bolt through them and break them like Rainbow Dash. She didn't care how cold the vapor water was, it was so heart pumping just to be flying like this. She laughed and added some loop-de-loops into her routine.

"This is amazing! I've never flown like this before!" Fluttercord proclaimed in her joy, "Ha Ha! Either have I! Though, I'm surprised that you haven't. After all, you're pegasus."

"Yes well...ever since I was a filly, I've always been a weak flyer. And I guess because of that...I've always been afraid of heights."

"How come you're not scared now?"

"I guess...it's these new wings. They're stronger than my wings. Plus...you're here to fly with me. You're here to support me." Fluttercord blushed to herself.

She then quickly rubs the back of her long neck and nervously states, "Oh well I...tis the least I can do. Anyway, look over there! That looks like a good spot!"

Fluttercord pointed towards the edge of a towering cliff high above Canterlot. She decided to land there and look out on the grand view of the city and the mountains. In fact, she could almost see the entire kingdom of Equestria. She gasped in her wonderment.

"Oh Discord, isn't this a lovely view?"

"Ha ha, well it certainly is through your eyes."

Silence filled the air surrounding her, Fluttercord's cheeks began to glow a shade of light pink.

"You...you can see through my eyes?"

"As well as you can see through mine. We share the same pair of eyes, remember?"

"Oh...right. Silly me. I almost forgot." Fluttercord chuckled to herself, "It's alright my dear, I have almost forgotten too. I guess...that just proves how close we are, huh?"

"Y-Yeah. I guess it does." Fluttercord answered herself aloud in a flustered tone.

"Sooo...since we're up here, far away from possibly destroying any pony else, want to give our new magical skills a try?"

"Oh, um, how do...conjure up a spell?" Fluttercord asked herself while looking down at her white lion paws.

"It's easy. All you have to do is think of something. Anything at all. Imagine it coming to life before your eyes and BAM! There it is!"

Fluttercord gulped before replying "O-Okay."

She hesitantly holds her paws out in front of her. She takes a deep breath in through her nose before closing her eyes and focusing on having the picture in her mind come to life.

After a couple of minutes, a pink and blue sparkly swirl of magic began to form in her paws. It slowly yet gracefully grew bigger and bigger. The spell began to suck and pull the air around Fluttercord's paws into it.

When she felt something leaving out of her paws,Fluttercord opened her eyes...and behold her magnificent magical creation. Soaring into Luna's starry navy blue sky was a giant dragon sized butterfly. It looked like it was made of blue and pink stars. The sweet giant butterfly gave Fluttercord a wink before flying over the Canterlot castle and showering it with sparkles galore.

There was bright shining stars in Fluttercord's eyes. "I can't believe it...I did it! I really did it!"

"Ha ha, I knew you could do it! I must say my dear,you have quite a flare for magic."

"Well, I could have never done it if it weren't for your magic."

"It was **our** magic Fluttershy, not just mine."

"I can see why you like doing it so much, it's so exciting."

"Ha ha indeed, it can be quite satisfying for the soul. However..."

"However?"

"With magic...it always comes with a price."

"What was your price?"

"My price was fun for me but misery for others."

"When did you realize this?"

"The day Tirek took all my magic."

"You..you really remember that day, don't you?"

"I remember all the days that I've spent with you...and the days that I almost lost you."

There was silence and loss for words once again. Fluttercord's face began to heat up and turn red. She didn't know what to feel. She didn't know what to do. At least...her Fluttershy half didn't have a clue.

Luckily, she was saved by the sound of her grumbling stomach. She chuckles, feeling so relieved to have something to...break up the conversation.

"Oh my goodness, we were so catch up in our fun that we..."

"forgot to bring a snack. Not to worry my dear, I shall nourish us!"

Poof! Fluttercord summoned two chocolate cakes with light cream frosting and strawberries on top in her paws.

She sits down and places the cute cakes nicely together on her lap. After that, she takes off her peacock blue top hat and sets it next to her, revealing no mismatched horns on top of her head. Just her long, wavy, striped mane all parted to the right side of her face.

"Oh, how wonderful! One for me and one for..."

Then, a sad realization came into Fluttercord's mind. Her perky yet floppy ears dropped. In a slightly depressed tone, she continued "you..."

"It's okay Fluttershy...we can stop."

"N-No, it's alright. I'm fine, it's just...I forgot again. That's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Discord, I'm sure. Actually, it's really nice...being close to you like this."

"R-Really?"

"Really."

Fluttercord picked up one of the delicious tea cake and ate it whole with a big smile on her face. But as she was chewing, her Fluttershy half began to reflect on something. Something that has been on her mind ever since she found out about Discord's jealousy over Treehugger. Even though, she can feel the answer she wants to know from Discord. Due to their bodies being connected and all. But...she wanted to hear the answer from him.

Once Fluttercord swallowed her tea cake, she asked herself "Um...Discord? May I ask you something?"

Fluttercord then lipped her lips, still tasting the leftover cream frosting, "Mhmm. Anything my dear."

"Since we're being honest, I was wondering...why didn't you tell me that you were jealous of Treehugger?"

"I-I never said I was jealous. I just didn't like her hanging with you, that's all." Fluttercord replied in a huff with redness across her cheeks.

"Discord." She told herself sternly.

"Alright! Maybe I was just a teensy bit jealous. I didn't tell you because one, I was just so mad at what you did and at Treehugger that I didn't even consider it. Two, I was so mad that I just wanted you to feel what I felt. So, I brought The Smooze along just to make you jealous too. Pitiful I know, but once I set my mind on something, I just go for it. Lastly, I have my pride you know."

"Discord, what's one of the most important things to remember about friendship?"

"I thought every thing was important in friendship. Again, friendship is more complicated than it looks my dearest."

"The important thing is communication. Honesty. Being able to confess to one another about anything."

"Technically, that's three things."

"Discord."

"Oh right, sorry my dear."

"Discord...are you afraid to talk to me?"

"What?! Oh nonono, of course not! Out of all the ponies I know, you're the only one that I can truly confide in."

"Then, you need to tell me things. Not just funny stories or the good times you have pulling pranks on the royal guards, but everything. And that means telling me the bad. If you don't, then you'll..."

"go rogue again?"

A gruesome picture of that giant yellow eyed centaur named Tirek flashed in Fluttercord's mind.

"No Discord, you won't go rogue again. You learned your lesson, so you'll never do it again."

"But you're worried about me, aren't you? Especially after tonight..."

Fluttercord looked down at her lap and softly placed one of her paws over her chest, hearing the two hearts inside her beating together.

"The only thing I'm worried about is losing you."

"R-Really? You are? But...what would you lose me to?"

"I...I don't know."

Thick silence filled the air around Fluttercord. The only strange comfort she relied on were the two hearts pounding against her chest and paw.

"Well, I guess I'm not the only needy one in this relationship huh?"

Fluttercord giggles to herself, "I guess so."

She picks up the last tea cake and splits it in half, "Do you wanna split with me?"

"I thought you never ask."

A bright white light then consumed Fluttercord. It wasn't as blinding as it was during their merging transformation, for it had a gentle glow to it. The light calmly split into two shapes and the two shapes slowly transformed back into Fluttershy and Discord. Back in their gala outfits and holding their piece of the tea cake in their grip. They were sitting over the cliff edge, side by side and hip to hip.

Discord remarks while stretching out his arms and legs, "Ah, much better. As much I enjoy being fused with you my dear, I prefer to spend my time with you face to face."

"Same here." Fluttershy giggles.

Discord holds up his tea cake in the air and comments while Fluttershy eats her tea cake, "You know what I missed while we were...well...one?"

"What?" Fluttershy asked while covering her mouth full of food.

"Seeing your eyes..."

Fluttershy stopped chewing.

"Seeing your smile..."

Fluttershy was still silent...and still red all over her face.

"And holding your hoof."

Fluttershy looked up at Discord with wide yet curious eyes. She saw him pleasantly chewing on his tea cake with a smile on his face. His eyes directed towards the stars...as if what he said wasn't something grand and special. Then, Fluttershy directed her gaze towards Discord's lion paw on the ground, close to her left hip.

Without thinking about the consequences or what this would lead to, Fluttershy placed her hoof over his paw.

 **Author's Note: This fanfic was inspired by the Steven Universe episode "Alone Together". I do not own my Steven Universe reference, for it respectively belongs to the show's owners and creators. The only thing I own is my Fluttershy and Discord fusion named Fluttercord.**


End file.
